


Virgin Territory

by Tarlan



Category: Now and Again
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a middle-aged man in a young man's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ART - For SmallFandomFest FEST13](https://archiveofourown.org/works/845603) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> Written for: **smallfandomfest** FEST13 and **mmom** 2013 - DAY 31

He remembered the accident all too well. It had started out just like any other day, following the same old routine as his wife turned away when he tried to get frisky in bed with some excuse about it being a week day. So he got up, got dressed, gained a monosyllabic response of ' _fine_ ' to every conversation opener with his daughter while he ate breakfast until he eventually gave up. Then he gave Lisa the obligatory kiss on the cheek and headed out to the same boring desk job that he'd had for seventeen years.

Except it wasn't an ordinary day. He lost out on the promotion to division head to a guy barely out of diapers, a guy he had trained. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell Lisa when he got home so he was glad of the small reprieve offered by his best friend, Roger. They'd gone out and got drunk. Stinking drunk. And he had made his way back to the Metro platform alone.

At that time of night the platform wasn't packed with people jostling for position, wanting to be best placed to get on the next train in the hopes of grabbing a seat for their journey. He had managed to avoid the worst of the commuter rush, and it beat standing squashed up next to a complete stranger, and maybe having their nose pressed into your armpit or a leg almost indecently pressed up against your ass or groin.

His mood had changed to maudlin long before he waited for the F-train, dwelling on the lost promotion and the way the old timers like him and Roger were slowly being pushed out by Grand Empire Insurance. Grand Empire had become too competitive and far too greedy, with the company actively seeking loopholes to avoid paying out any of the money they raked in from their unsuspecting clients. He knew his mistake was in being honest in what had become a dishonest industry.

He could see the train coming, and that's when it happened. One person bumping into another in a domino effect that ended with him being knocked over the edge of the platform right into the path of the F-train.

What he hadn't expected was to wake up very much alive, but without a body. Just a middle aged brain attached to some fancy, expensive technology. He hadn't taken that long to consider the choice between life and death, figuring he'd find a way to get around the stipulation that he had to remain dead as far as anyone from his ' _first life_ ' was concerned. There really was no way he was going to simply pretend that Lisa, Heather and Roger had never existed.

The next time he woke up the radio was playing in the background, and Christmas was just a distant memory from his old life. He felt strange as he shoved up from the hospital bed and walked on shaky legs to the washroom. A splash of cold water on his face shook away the fuzzy tiredness and he looked up into the mirror hanging over the washbasin... and froze.

He was... thin. And young. And good looking with perfect, straight teeth and blue eyes and... He needed to see it all. Not just the handsome face but the whole new body.

Damn, but he looked good, but he learned quickly that the government owned him now, and he hated knowing that they were watching him constantly, measuring his food intake, determining his physical and mental state, and even collecting his body waste. The lights came on every morning at six and went off every evening at eleven - to the second. It was not just disconcerting but also creepy.

It changed a little for the better after his escape attempt. All he had wanted to do was see Lisa again, and he had gained far more than that. He had spoken with her, felt her touch as she bought him a pair of sneakers and a t-shirt. He guessed Doctor Morris had finally figured out that he was pulling the strings too tightly and gave him a little breathing space.

For the first time, he knew he was not being watched for a few precious hours a day, though it still took a few weeks before he gave into the young male hormones careening through his new body. He'd touched himself before to piss and when washing away the sweat of a hard workout in the shower but, for the first time in this new body, he reached down to touch himself intimately. Even though they had said they were not watching, he still angled his body away from the frosted glass of the shower door as he stroked the impressive cock to full hardness.

Amazing sensations were running through his body, so different to the way he recalled when he made love to Lisa.

The thought of her made him bite back a moan, picturing her beautiful face and wonderful curves. If he closed his eyes he could picture her clearly, perhaps even recall the taste memory of their last passionate kiss. He could feel her soft skin and the press of her small hands, could feel the silk of her hair and taste her sweet kisses. The shock of his orgasm in this virgin body almost buckled his knees and he had to reach out to the tiled wall for support as the cascading water rinsed away the evidence of his solitary passion.

Steadying himself, he raised his face into the spray of water and let it wash away the tears of loneliness that threatened to fall.

God, how he missed her with every cell of his new body, wondering how he was going to survive this second chance at life without her by his side. His body might be new but his mind had already lived half a lifetime, and Lisa had been a major part of that old life. They'd had plans for the future, of raising Heather together, seeing her off to college, marriage and maybe grandkids one day. As miraculous as it was to have this amazing, strong and handsome body, he knew he would give it all up in a heartbeat to have that old, first life back again.

Michael turned off the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel from the heated rail, wrapping it around his middle. He stepped out of the shower and wandered through the empty townhouse to his empty bedroom and empty bed.

At eleven, down to the second, the lights went out, and Michael lay back in his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Perhaps this wasn't the life he had pictured for himself and his family but it was all he had, and while there was life, there was always hope for a grand future.

END


End file.
